The Silent dragon
by Dimensional Dragon Slayer
Summary: Natsu hardly comes to the guild nowadays, and when he does he looks sad and is completely unapproachable. He stormed out the guild when Gray tried to pick a fight with him. "He is gone most nights," Happy says. "Maybe he is meeting someone in secret!," Mirajane exclaimes. What ever the reason, Lucy and Gray are determined to find out what is wrong with their teammate.
1. Chapter 1:Soundless lake

Chapter 1

Lucy was really curious right now, and so was Gray. Natsu hardly comes to the guild nowadays, and when he does he looks sad and is completely unapproachable.

'Oi! Flame Brains! Why are you staring at me like that HUH?,' Gray barked slamming his fist in the table where Natsu was sulking with his head laid in it.

'I wasn't staring at you Gray. Please leave me alone,' Natsu said his face still buried in the table.

'Are you scared you'll lose huh? Flame breath?,'

Natsu slammed his fist in the table standing up. He glared Gray with an extremely angry face.

'I TOLD YOU TO STOP BOTHERING ME GRAY! ARE YOU DEAF?!,' Natsu yelled.

Gray was taken aback for a moment. He knew when Natsu was picking a fight with him and when he was really angry. 'Oi Natsu… what's wrong-,' Gray began. But Natsu stormed out of the guild without saying a word. Gray looked at Erza for some explanation, but she looked as shocked as he was.

Natsu didn't come to the guild for four days. On the fifth day Gray was searching for the pink haired dragon slayer. He couldn't find him, but he saw a worried looking Happy talking to Erza. Lucy sat beside her and Wendy had Happy in her lap, both with a worried expression in their face. Gray approached the table and sat beside Wendy.

'-and he came very late in the morning. He was gone all night long,' Happy said with a sad look in his face. 'What happened?' Gray asked.

'After he stormed off the other day, Natsu didn't return home till the next day and he is gone most nights,' Erza said while analyzing what could be the reason. 'What do you mean gone?,' asked Gray. 'He just wakes up at midnight and leaves,' Happy explained

'Did you ask Natsu-san, happy?' asked Wendy.

'I did! But… but he keeps dodging the question,' Happy said.

Just then Natsu walked into the guild and as the others saw, he went and sat in a lonely corner in the guild. A blue haired water mage was observing all this. As she saw, Happy flew towards Natsu.

'Natsu!,' Happy exclaimed on landing on his best friend's head. 'Hey Happy. Did you miss me?' Natsu asked with a smile which Juvia could say was fake right away. Lucy approached Natsu with a job request in hand, Erza and Gray followed.

'Hey Natsu,'

'Oh hi Luce,'

'Um.. my rent is due next week, so I am going to do some jobs. You're coming right?' asked Lucy.

'Of course he's coming!' exclaimed a very excited Happy.

'Awsome!' Lucy exclaimed.

'I got the job sanctioned my Mira,' said Erza. Gray was smiling and gave Natsu a Thumbs-up.

'So Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy. Meet me in the train station in an hour,' Erza said turning around to go and pack her things. 'Um, about that... actually,' Natsu said raising his hand. Erza glanced at him with eyebrows raised.

'I have some things I need to do, so you guys go on without me,' Natsu said giving them a toothy grin. Juvia heard herself gasp; she quickly covered her mouth with her hands on realizing what she had done.

Natsu gave Juvia a quick glance before placing Happy on the table. 'Well guys, I'm off!,' Natsu said. 'Wait! Natsu!,'

'What is it Happy?,' Natsu asked. Juvia could tell that Natsu was desperate to go. Happy flew and landed on his shoulder. 'Let's go,' the exceed said. Natsu looked at the exceed. 'Happy I need to be alone for a while, so please stay in the guild,' Natsu said picking up the exceed one more time.

'But-,'

'Thanks Happy,' with that Natsu placed Happy on the table and left the guild. Happy looked very sad, 'You guys saw how he dodged the issue right?' he said sadly. Everyone in team Natsu nodded.

'How will I help him, if I don't know what's wrong?,' Happy looked as if he was on the verge of crying. Lucy pulled the exceed into a hug.

'It will be alright happy. It will be alright,'

Juvia hurried past the streets of Magnolia desperately trying to find the fire dragon slayer. She passed a couple of shops before the dragon slayer came into view. Juvia maintained her distances keeping his sense of smell in mind. Natsu walked towards the forest and Juvia followed. Natsu kept on walking in a through the forest without a well defined path. After about quarter of an hour they entered a clearing, on the other side of which was a huge lake. The place was unbelievably silent with only occasional sound of birds and the water. The water was crystal clear; one could see the bottom of the lake easily. Natsu went and sat by its shore. Juvia decided to approach the dragon slayer. As she walked towards him, he sniffed the air. Then he turned and saw Juvia. She stood next to him and said, 'Can I join you Natsu-san?'

Natsu was just starring at her till she spoke. Her words seemed to bring him back from the trance he was in. 'Suit yourself,' he muttered looking across the lake. Juvia sat next to him and looked at the beautiful lake before her. The climate was a little chilly, even though it was sunny in the city. The lake was clear with stones of different colours spread throughout the bottom of the lake. There were trees entirely covering the other side of the lake, beyond which were lush green mountains. With all their reflection falling on the lake, the sight was truly magical. After a few minutes Natsu broke the silence.

'How did you know where to find me?,' he asked looking at the girl beside him. 'I didn't,' came the reply.

Juvia was still looking at the astounding sight before she finally turned and looked at Natsu in the eye.

'I followed you, Natsu-san,' she said with a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks. Natsu just smiled before looking at the lake again. 'It's beautiful, isn't it?,' he said. 'I am at a loss of words,' the blue haired girl said.

'I guess this is the reason you haven't come to the guild recently,' Juvia said while giving him a smile. Natsu looked at her before saying 'Yep, I think you know,' with a smile that she could swear was forced.

'Natsu-san can stop now,'

'Huh?,'

'Juvia can tell your smile isn't genuine these days. Why is Natsu-san sad?,'

Natsu sighed. He could say that Juvia wasn't going take a 'no' for an answer. He had been dodging the question for several days now, but whenever he forced a smile people couldn't find anything wrong with him. But this girl just teared the mask he was using until now to protect himself. Natsu revealed his sad face.

'Actually what happened was-,'

The next day Juvia was still thinking about her meeting with the pink haired dragon slayer, when Gray came and sat opposite to her with a drink in his hand. 'Juvia what happened? Why are you looking so dull?,' he asked. His words brought her back from her thoughts.

'Nothing's wrong Gray-sama, why do you ask?,' replied the water mage. Gray took a sip from his glass, not convinced with her answer.

'HUH? NATSU-SAN SAID 'NO' TO A JOB,' a shocked Wendy said, who had just heard yesterday's events from Lucy.

'I really thought the plan to take Natsu out on a job would solve everything,' Lucy sulked with her head down, Wendy was sitting beside her. Mirajane who was listening to their conversation made a thinking gesture, before a light bulb popped in her head.

'Maybe he is meeting someone,' she exclaimed with a shine in her eyes. Juvia had Goosebumps when she heard that.

'Maybe they met while he was on a job and immediately fell in love. Now they might be married with twenty kids,' the silver haired girl puffed with steam literally coming out of her nose.

'Lucy-san, Mira-san's imagination is even more wild than Juvia-san's,' Wendy whispered to Lucy. The blue haired girl puffed her cheek when she heard that.

'You don't say,' Lucy said smiling nervously.

Just then the guild's doors opened and Erza with a smirk in her face walked in. As she made her way to the bar, Juvia's eyes followed her. Erza folded her arm; Lucy, Wendy Mira, Juvia and Gray's full attention were on the scarlet haired mage.

'Lucy-,' Erza began with smirk growing on her face.

'Yes ma'am!,' Lucy squeaked.

'I've come up with the **perfect plan** to find out what is bothering Natsu,' she said.

Wendy's eyes gleamed. 'If Erza-san has come up with a plan, then we'll surely know what's bothering Natsu-san,' the young girl said while interlocking her hands together and looked at Erza with anticipation. Erza nodded with the smirk still on her face. Erza chuckled.

'Lets…,' Erza began. Mirajane paused from her work and glanced at Erza. Gray leaned to hear what Erza was going to say. Juvia gulped as she thought what might happen to Natsu when Erza found out the truth.

'LET'S STALK NATSU,' Erza said with pride in her eyes while pointing towards the heavens.

Gray sprayed the drink in his mouth all over Juvia's face.

'WHAT?!,' Lucy and Wendy screamed.

'Oh, my!,' Mira said as she giggled at Erza's "perfect plan".


	2. Chapter 2:One who made him smile again

**Hey guys! Thank you soooooooo much for 22 favourites and 40 follows. I definitely did not expect this much response for my first story** **. So here is the second chapter of 'The Silent Dragon' with a full 4,437 words!**

Chapter 2: The One who made him smile again

'Looks like three whole days of stalking Natsu, has left all of you totally exhausted,' Mirajane said smiling. The take-over mage giggled at the sight before her. Lucy had her head down on the bar and was sulking. Behind her, Gray had passed out on a chair and happy was sleeping peacefully in a table with a bubble coming out of his nose.

Erza was pacing back and forth with her hand on her chin. Suddenly her face turned violent and she smashed something. Unfortunately that something was Gray's face. Something white flew out of his mouth.

'What does Natsu think of himself?!,' she **"whispered"**. And then she started to pace around angrily.

'What happened?,' Mira whispered to Lucy.

'I SWEAR, ITS AWFULLY HARD TO STALK A DRAGON SLAYER!,' Lucy screamed. Mira was stunned for a second.

'Lu-chan, calm down,' Levy attempted to calm her friend.

'I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN!,' the stellar mage screamed now standing on top of the bar.

'WHY CAN'T THE PINK HAIRED IDIOT JUST TELL US WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH HIM?,' she yelled. This got the attention of the entire guild. Gray awoke from his sleep and the bubble from Happy's nose popped.

Realizing what she had just done she got down from the bar, her face full of embarrassment.

'Where is Natsu anyway,' she said looking around the guild for the dragon slayer. Mira made a thinking gesture.

'He's on a job,' she said finally. Erza's ears twitched, she came running to the barmaid.

'WHAT?! When did he.. How did he?,' she said full of shock.

'Well… at least he's on job. It's an improvement,' Gray said smiling, who was now standing behind the scarlet haired mage.

'If Natsu is going on solo a solo job, then things must be real bad,' Lucy said with concern.

'Um… actually, he went with Juvia,' Mira said smiling brightly.

'WHAT?!,' Gray screamed, grabbing the white haired girl by the shoulders. Erza grabbed him and tossed him to the other side of the guild. She grabbed Mira by the shoulders and screamed at her face, 'WHY?!,'.

'How should I know? All I know is that is Juvia came early this morning, took a job and requested Natsu to come along,' Mira said covering her ears. Her ears were ringing from all the shouting.

'And he agreed? Just like that?,' Lucy asked.

'Yes! If I remember correctly, he said something like "I would love to!",' the silver haired girl said, doing an imitation of Natsu.

'If Natsu was on normal condition, he would agree to go on a job with anyone. But now…,' Gray said.

Erza's face became calm. She let go of the silver haired girl and approached the table where a young blonde girl was troubling a certain blonde dragon slayer. Erza knelt before her.

'First master, I am desperately in need of your help,'

 **The Next Day**

Natsu was leaning against the walls of a store near the guild. And not far from him a certain blue haired dragon slayer was watching his moments. She got out a miniature communications lacrima.

'Natsu-san's currently leaning against the wall of a bakery shop. It seems that he is waiting for someone,' she said.

'Good, this is a lead in days, so don't lose him,' said Erza from the lacrima.

'Lucy and Gray proceed to the destined locations. Happy, Carla keep an eye on Natsu from above,' the first master said.

'Aye!,'

'You can count on us!,' Lucy said.

A few minutes passed, and still Natsu was there. Someone approached him, he looked up and gave a toothy grin.

'First master, we've got something,' Carla said.

'What is it?,'

'It appears the person that Natsu has been waiting, for has arrived,' the white exceed said.

'Wendy can you give me a description,' Mavis questioned.

But Wendy's mouth failed to work, for she was in shock.

'Didn't you hear her, child?,' Carla asked impatiently. Still there was no response from the little Dragon slayer.

'I'm going in,' Carla said after waiting a few moments.

'Wait!,'

'But -,' Carla began. 'We need both of you on air,' came the voice of the First from the lacrima.

'Natsu-san is…,' came Wendy's voice from the lacrima.

'Yes Wendy Natsu is what?,' asked a restless Erza.

'Natsu-san is currently talking to a girl,' Wendy said bluntly.

'WHAT?!,' Gray and Lucy screamed in unison.

'SHUT UP! LET WENDY FOCUS!,' an angry Erza screamed. Both of them knew better than to respond.

'Something's wrong,' Wendy muttered.

'What's wrong Wendy?,' the first master enquired.

'After girl-san came, I'm not getting Natsu-san's scent and moreover, I can't hear what they are saying. And I'm not getting any scent from girl-san too,'

'Thought projection?,' Lucy guessed.

'If so, then why isn't she able to smell Natsu?,' Erza asked.

'Maybe Natsu's using it too,' Lucy said.

'Wendy, are you sure you don't have a cold or something?,' Gray asked laughing.

'GRAY! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CRACKING JOKES!,' Erza screamed again.

'No, I am sure. I am getting every scent and sound except their's,' Wendy said in serious tone.

'Girl-san just moved forward and hugged Natsu-san,' Wendy said bluntly.

Gray was about to scream, when Lucy covered his mouth with her hands.

'She llliiiiikes him,' Happy said.

'Go on,' Mavis said.

'Natsu-san looks surprised. Girl-san just grabbed Natsu-san's chin with her right hand. Girl-san turned Natsu-san's head towards her. Girl-san bumped her fore head with Natsu-san's. Her eyes are closed. Both their cheeks are red,' Wendy kept on saying bluntly.

'oh no. Wendy's become a robot,' Happy said.

'Shut it Tom cat!,' Carla scolded.

'Why is she saying "girl-san"?,' Gray said.

'That girl is suspicious,' Erza whispered.

Natsu and "girl-san" started walking. 'We've got movement,' Carla said.

'Follow them, both of you,' the first master said.

'Why is Wendy sleeping?,' asked a confused Happy, looking at the unconscious girl.

'I told you to shut it, Tom cat!,' Carla scolded him.

'Look there,' happy pointed toward the young dragon slayer, who lay unconscious behind the bush she was hiding.

'Wendy?!,' Carla said confused and worried at the same time.

'Wendy's passed out. What should we do?,' Happy said to the lacrima.

'OK, Carla can take care of her. You go after Natsu,' Mavis said.

'Aye!,' Happy said as the blue exceed followed the duo, while Carla flew to aid the blue haired dragon slayer.

As Happy saw the two teens continuing to walk down the street. 'They are still walking on the main road,' Happy said.

'Gray and Lucy, they should be coming towards you, get close and give me a description of _this girl_ ,' Mavis said.

'On it!,' both of them said in unison.

Back in the in the guild Mirajane was getting bored.

She looked around the guild. Natsu's team was missing; they were probably out stalking Natsu. Cana was as usual drinking booze, Lissana and Levy were telling her to stop drinking. Nab was hesitating in front of the job request board as usual. Laxus was sitting alone in a table, glaring at the roof. Speaking of Laxus, the thunder legion was nowhere to be found.

At the far end of the guild, Chico was laying her head on the table, silently gaping at the blonde dragon slayer. Mira giggled as the girl continued to watch Laxus, blissfully ignorant of the world around her.

Mira rubbed her hands together. 'It is time to stir things up a bit,' the silver haired girl thought to herself sporting an evil smile.

Mira made way towards the table where Laxus sitting. 'Laxus, I need to talk to you about something,' Mira called out to him. Laxus turned to face the take-over mage as she made his way toward him. Chico's ears immediately shot up. "Why was Mira talking to HER Laxus, and what was she smiling about?,'' were the kind of thoughts that were floating in her mind. Mira stopped talking and Laxus looked at Chico, who immediately looked somewhere else.

Laxus got up and made his way towards the blonde haired girl, looking at her right in the eye. Her heart started racing, her blush got redder. She started panicking, why was he coming there? What did _that_ Mira say to him?

'Can I sit down?,' Laxus asked the blonde girl. She nodded, and the dragon slayer sat down. She could feel her heart beating faster by the second.

'So Mira says that you need my help in your training,' Laxus said. Chico looked at Mira, who was smiling and gave her a double thumbs-up.

'No no that's…okay,' Chico managed to say, still unable to suppress the blush.

'I am not offering my help, just 'cause of Mira. You and I have never really talked, so I want to get to know you better,' he said grinning. Chico's heart skipped a beat. She managed to nod.

In the background, Mira was trying to stop Freed who had just returned from a job, from reaching Laxus.

'So now that it's settled, what kind of magic do you use?,' Laxus asked.

Chico started laughing lightly. Laxus raised an eyebrow. 'What?,' he asked looking at the blonde girl before him.

'This is all just a dream, isn't it?,' Chico said.

'Well, even if it is, I'll cherish it forever,' she said smiling. The blonde dragon slayer brought his face close to hers, their noses almost touching. He brought his right hand towards her left cheek and pinched her.

'Ow! What was that for?,' the girl asked.

'You aren't dreaming blonde,' Laxus said looking straight in her eye. Chico's face turned as red as a tomato. In the background Mira was grinning like crazy. If possible, Chico's face became even redder.

Mira was extremely satisfied with her work. As she saw from the bar, Chico and her Prince Charming left the guild together. She felt like squealing. Now that, they had left, her eyes continued to search for another potential pair.

Chico's mind was desperately trying to start a conversation, as both the teens walked in silence. Laxus said he vaguely remembered reading some book on legend of city in the city library. And so they were currently heading towards the city library. The city library of Magnolia was more than ten generations old, but still well maintained and the old books were well preserved.

'So, your family runs a café, here in Magnolia?,' Laxus said finally breaking the ice between them. Chico nodded. She opened her mouth to say something.

'LAXUS!,' she heard a voice ahead of them. Chico looked ahead and saw a certain pink haired dragon slayer making his way towards them and a blue haired girl following him close behind. Laxus looked ahead and smiled lightly.

'Juvia what brings you to this part of the town?,' Laxus asked, completely ignoring the fire dragon slayer.

'Juvia is helping out Natsu-san,' the girl said looking at the pink haired boy. Laxus lokked at Natsu's direction.

'Oh, when did you get here Natsu?,' Laxus asked. Chico giggled.

'DON'T MESS WITH ME MAN!,' Natsu screamed. Laxus laughed lightly.

'You are back to your old self, I presume,' Laxus asked smiling lightly.

'You were looking all depressed and shit, it pissed the hell outta me,'

'So Chico! You finally told Laxus, huh?,' Natsu nudged the blonde haired girl in a desperate attempt to change the topic. She kicked him in the face.

'Huh? Tell me what?,'

'NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL,' said Chico, waving her arms, sporting a blush. Juvia was helping Natsu, to get a hold of himself after receiving Chico's kick.

'So, were are you off to?,' Natsu asked rubbing his face.

'To the city Library, I think I saw a book that may be useful to Chico,'

'The two of you? Alone? Hehe-,' Natsu smirked before earning a punch from the blonde haired girl.

'What about you two? I've never seen you hang out together,' Laxus asked.

'Just helping out Natsu-san in his hunger for books,' Juvia said.

'We're novel-buddies!,' Natsu said throwing an arm around Juvia, who blushed.

'You read?!,' Chico asked unable to imagine the dragon slayer sitting quietly and reading a book.

'OF COURSE I READ! HOW DO YOU THINK I PASS THE TIME WHEN I'M BORED?,' Natsu yelled at her.

'I thought you started guild brawls to pass the time,' Chico muttered. Natsu glared at her.

'Ah, so that's why you've been trying to get hold of Lucy's novel,' Laxus said with a satisfied smirk.

'AAHHHH! I really want to know what happens next in that novel!,' cried Natsu. They all laughed at the dragon slayer's behavior.

'Well, I would love to stay and chat but the library will be closing soon, so we better get going,' Laxus said. Chico nodded.

'Later Natsu! Juvia!,' he said. Both of them nodded and went on their way.

Laxus and Chico continued walking till they saw a certain raven haired boy and a blonde haired girl running towards them. Gray and Lucy stopped in front of them. Laxus was little surprised at Gray waring a hoodie, 'cause every time he saw him, he was topless.

'Laxus, did you see Natsu anywhere?,' Gray asked the dragon slayer.

Laxus pointed towards the direction Natsu went. 'He went that way,' he said.

'And Juvia was with him,' Chico added.

'JUVIA?!,' both of them yelled in unison.

'So this mysterious girl who hugged Natsu was Juvia?!,' Gray muttered softly sporting a thinking gesture. Laxus heard it and smirked.

'Thanks guys,' Lucy said before both of them sprinted away in the direction that Natsu went.

'JUVIA SAID THEY WERE GOING TO A BOOK STORE!,' Laxus yelled loud enough for them to hear.

'What was up with them?,' Chico asked.

'They are stalking Natsu,' Laxus said bluntly. Chico almost stumbled and fell.

'What?!,'

'First! We still have no visual of them,' Lucy said to the lacrima in her hand.

'We met Laxus and Chico, and we are going in the direction they saw Natsu and Juvia,' Gray said.

'Keep going and be careful not to get too close,' Mavis warned.

'Wait, did you say "Natsu and Juvia"?,' Erza asked.

'Yes,' both of them said in unison.

'Laxus mentioned that Juvia said she and Natsu were going to some bookstore,' Gray said to Lucy. She looked at him as if he were crazy. 'What did you just say?,' asked Lucy not able to process what she had just heard. 'I said-,' Gray began.

'STOP!,' Happy yelled over the communications lacrima. They abruptly stopped.

'What?,' Gray asked.

'If you go any further, you'll be seen,' Happy warned. He was flying high above them. Just ahead Natsu and Juvia were walking, happily chatting away. Natsu seemed to have heard something. He started to turn. Time slowed down, they were moments away from being spotted. Gray mind started working furiously. He noticed that he still had his hood on, strange. An idea occurred to him. He looked at Lucy. Oh boy! He was not going like the consequences.

He put on his hood, turned his back to Natsu and slammed his mouth on Lucy's. Lucy's eyes widened but she didn't resist. Natsu turned fully. He saw a boy wearing a hood and a girl were kissing. He just smiled and turned his attention back to Juvia.

The duo entered a book store nearby. Gray and Lucy were still lip-locked. A blue haired dragon slayer came running towards them and her exceed followed her. She stopped abruptly when she saw the scene in front of her.

'Lucy- san and Gray-san….,' she said full of embarrassment. The duo noticed her for the first time. They sprang apart, both their faces were red.

'He lliiiikes her,' Happy said floating behind them.

'SHUT IT CAT!,' Lucy screamed.

Erza came running towards them. Where's Natsu?,' she demanded.

'We lost them, 'cause Gray and Lucy were busy making lloooovvvee,' Happy teased.

'In the middle of the street, in broad day light?,' Erza's face bacame as red as her hair.

'IT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE,' Gray and Lucy yelled in unison.

'What are you all doing there, Natsu is in the bookstore,' Mavis said through the lacrima.

'I am inside the shop, excluding the exceeds all four of you come inside now,' she said. All four of them made their way towards the store. 'What's Flame-brain doing in a book shop any way?,' Gray wondered. The four of them went into different sections of the bookstore. Wendy peeped from behind a shelf, looking at Natsu and Juvia. The sky dragon slayer informed rest of the team, soon enough all five of them were peeping at the duo.

'Natsu-san how about this one?,' Juvia asked with a book in the size of a pillow in her hand. Both of them started looking through the book. They started laughing about something.

'Seriously, what happened to Flame-brain?,' Gray asked.

'Did you guys know that Natsu read books?,' Lucy asked. Everyone shook their heads.

'Just what happened between these two? A week ago they hardly spoke to each other and now they are shopping together for books?,' Lucy said.

'But Natsu-san sure seems to be back to his usual self,' Wendy pointed out.

'Scram!,' Erza said. Everyone fled to different directions and hid themselves. Natsu and Juvia went to the shop keeper to buy the book in Natsu was holding in his hand.

'A romance novel ?!,' Lucy whispered loudly.

'Happy! Carla! They are going to exit the shop. Be ready,' the first master said.

'Aye!,' the blue exceed said.

A few hours later, Natsu and Juvia were eating dinner in a restaurant. Gray's stomach growled.

'Can we go home already?,' he asked holding his stomach.

'You are on a mission and all you can think of is food?!,' Erza scolded him. Moments later her stomach growled.

'Natsu-san and Juvia-san are eating,' Wendy said gaping at the food placed in front of Natsu and drooled. Lucy was currently sporting a thinking gesture. She quietly watched Natsu's moments. 'Natsu's eating spaghetti using a fork,' she said.

Gray's stomach growled again. 'Don't remind me that again,' he complained.

'Something's off,' the blonde celestial spirit mage said.

'What do you mean Lucy?' Mavis asked, who being a ghost wasn't affected by hunger.

'Natsu's eating using a fork,' she said again.

'So?' Gray and Erza asked in unison.

'Come on guys! When was the last time you saw Natsu eating so decently and not breathing his food?,'

Suddenly realization hit all of the members of team Natsu. Lucy started walking towards the table in Which Juvia and Natsu were seated. Before any of them could stop her she was standing right in front of Juvia.

'Hello Natsu, Juvia,' she said.

They saw her and Natsu gave her a big toothy grin, While Juvia just smiled.

'Hey Luce! What are you doing here?,' Natsu asked. Lucy ignored the dragon slayer and glared at the water mage. 'You can stop now Juvia, I know what you are upto,' she said. Rest of the members of tem Natsu started making their way towards the table.

'What are you taking about Lucy-san?,' asked a confused Juvia.

'What are you blabbering about Lucy?,' asked a rather pissed looking Natsu.

Lucy just smirked. She raised her hand and slapped Natsu. Team Natsu gasped, Lucy smirked and Juvia had look of horror in her face. Just as Lucy's hand touched Natsu, he turned into water and became a puddle of water.

'Ha! I knew it!,' Lucy said enthusiastically.

By now all of them were standing near the table.

'Juvia had used water clone, a spell similar to your ice clone Gray,' Lucy said. Everyone gasped again.

Erza looked at the blue haired girl. 'Explain youself, NOW!,' she demanded. Juvia looked to the ground full of embarrassment.

'Juvia knew Gray-sama won't return Juvia's feelings. Juvia decided to move on. This was a practice date. Juvia was planning to ask Natsu-san out in a few days. Juvia's sorry it's just that Juvia was feeling lonely,' the blue haired girl started sobbing. Erza's look softened.

'We are sorry we doubt-,' Wendy bagan.

'YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIVE THAT?,' Lucy yelled.

'Lucy stop. That's enough,' Gray said. The blonde haired girl glared at the blue haired girl.

'If I remember correctly, Wendy was able to smell Natsu until you came along,' she said. She grabbed the water mage by the collars.

'Look here Juvia, we've been following Natsu nonstop for the last four days and we are all hungry. So you better start telling the truth or this is going to end bad,' she said.

Juvia started smiling. She turned her body into water and started to run towards the exit. Erza tried to grab her but in vain. Juvia sprinted away in the cold night.

Juvia ran and ran till she reached an alley. She looked back, no sign of the others.

'Juvia are you okay?,' a voice asked her. She violently turned towards the voice to find a pink haired dragon slayer looking at her with concern.

'Natsu-san!,' she gasped.

'Natsu-san they found out about the water clone,' the girl started saying. When she felt someone grab her hands tightly.

'Princess, Juvia-sama has been captured for punishment,' a pink haired girl in a maid uniform said.

'Nice job Virgo,' Lucy said stepping out of the shadows. Erza, Gray and Wendy followed her.

Juvia broke Virgo's iron grip and began to run. She grabbed Natsu's hands and dragged him along.

'JUVIA STOP!,' Erza yelled, running after her, but the water had no intentions of doing so. Just then, Natsu tightened the grip around Juvia's hand and forced her to stop. 'What's wrong Natsu-san?,' the girl asked, totally confused. The fire dragon slayer just smirked.

Juvia was still confused. But she knew something was off with Natsu, his smirk was way too girlish. Natsu's form flickered. His appearance turned to that of a certain 15 year old looking blonde haired girl.

'First master!,' Juvia said totally shocked.

A few minutes a Ezra was looking at a tied up Juvia, the same way a wolf would see its prey. Virgo was offering the scarlet haired mage some suggestions for "punishing" the blue haired girl. Erza nodded and smirked.

'Don't you think this is going a bit too far?,' Gray whispered to Lucy.

'Who knew those too would get along so well,' she said.

'Juvia! You better prepare yourself, I am going to drill the information out of you,' Erza said, a demonic aura fully spread around her. The girl requipped a whip. Juvia shook violently trying to free herself.

'I can't watch this anymore,' Gray said moving forward to stop Erza. A bright light emitted from Erza's hand. When the light died down, the whip was replaced by a feather.

'Behold! My instrument for interrogation!,' Erza said proudly.

'On second thoughts, I might actually see this,' Gray said with a slight blush on his face.

Erza took Juvia by the foot and started tickling her. The blue haired girl laughed uncontrollably. Gray face-palmed and Lucy just laughed nervously, making a mental note that never give Erza a reason to tickle her.

'Pleease….. hehe… ple..hehe stop…. Erza… hehe san,' Juvia managed to say.

'Oh?,' Erza said with the look of a devil. 'Then tell me where is that Natsu?,'

'Ju…hehe..Juvia…will….not yield,' the girl said.

'Suit yourself,' Erza said smirking.

'Erza-san is really enjoying this, isn't she,' Wendy whispered.

'Aye!,' Happy said.

'I didn't know Juvia was this ticklish,' Lucy said.

'On the bright side, if she wasn't Erza sould have really pounded the answer out of her,' Gray said shivering at the thought.

'Perhaps I can explain,' a certain pink haired girl wearing a maid costume said.

'You are still here?,' Lucy asked.

'If you look closely at this feather-,' Virgo began holding up a feather identical to the one that Erza was using.

'-you will notice that this has a tiny lacrima attached to it,' she said. Everyone leaned closer to look at the feather. At the bottom of the feather there was a tiny spherical lacrima attached.

'This uses magical energy to increase the sensation of touch and pain wherever it touches,' Virgo said.

'So if you touch someone's wound with that feather-,' Gray began.

'That person will experience unbearable pain,' Virgo said, her eyes shining.

'Erza-san stop!,' Wendy suddenly exclaimed. The scarlet haired girl stopped tickling Juvia and glances at Wendy.

'What's wrong,' she asked.

'I think I am starting to pick up Natsu-san's scent again,' the blue haired girl said backing away from them.

'Why are you backing away Wendy? Lucy asked.

' When I am close to Juvia-san I am not getting any scent from any of you,' she said. Erza began checking the blue haired girl.

"What do you mean?,' Gray asked.

'FOUND IT!,' Erza exclaimed.

She was holding a cubical object in her hand. In the background Juvia was frantically trying to break the magic barrier handcuffs that Ezra put on her.

'This is a stealth cube,' Erza said.

'It is usually used to mask one's scent and escape from wild animals,'

'So that's why Wendy was unable to smell them,' Gray said.

'Wendy! Lead the way to our Natsu,' Erza said carrying Juvia on her back.

A few moments later all of Team Natsu was running along the road, followed by the first master. 'Erza do you still have that stealth with you?,' Mavis asked. The scarlet haired mage nodded showing her the cubical device.

'Turn it on,' Mavis said. Erza glanced at the girl raising an eyebrow.

'Just in case, since Natsu's got the nose of a dragon,' she said.

'Wendy, you go on ahead,' Erza said.

After a few minutes the group saw Wendy who was running ahead of them, stop. They stopped behind her.

Wendy pointed toward the forest that was ahead of them and they ran in that direction. The rest followed. Juvia knew where this was going to end. She couldn't imagine how Erza was going to react. They followed Wendy along a path which had trees and bushes on each side. They kept on running till they reached a clearing. Ahead of them was a beautiful lake.

'Woah,' Gray said.

'There,' said Wendy pointing towards the shore where under the moon light their pink haired Dragon slayer was sitting with a hooded figure. All the others except Juvia were gaping at the dragon slayer, because he was doing something they hadn't seen him doing for weeks; he was smiling.

'I feel more joyful whenever you are around. Are you sure you can't stay?,' Natsu said looking at the hooded figure.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **If you guys have suggestions regarding how the story should progress, please PM me. And please review, it really helps me go on with the story.**

 **I am currently writing two more fanfics of fairy tail (Both featuring Navia!). And I think the next update won't be before two or three months. Sorry, but its an important time in my life.**

 **I didn't intend this chapter to be this long, but I just couldn't stop XD.**

 **Thank you again,**

 **-Dimensional Dragon Slayer**


	3. Chapter 3: Thunderstorm

"Lightning Dragon Roar!,"

It wasn't a peaceful day for the creatures living in the Magnolia forest. Sparks of electricity were spewing everywhere, zapping trees at random and causing craters. A flock of birds were flying away from a huge crater that had just been formed. The crater itself was as wide as a building, in it's center stood a certain blonde haired girl with dark ebony skin. Her vest was torn severely and her cat hat was missing. Her hair was in a state where she would, under normal circumstances be very embarrassed about. She was covered in bruises and cuts from which blood was oozing out.

But despite all that she had a provocative smile on her face. "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?," she yelled.

From the woods, emerged Fairy tail's resident lightning dragon slayer. He too has several cuts all over his torso and his shirt was shredded.

He grinned at her. "Not bad. Not bad at all,"

"Well, we'll end things here for today," he said.

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Chico's legs gave out. She collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. Her body ached all over and she could barely move a muscle, but still she had a smile on her face that she couldn't suppress.

Laxus knelt beside her. "What's so damn funny?" he asked the girl.

"A few more minutes, and You'd have been lying unconscious," she said.

Laxus sported a provocative smile. Without any warning, he lifted her up and slung her over his back.

"Laxus what-"

"Unless you can walk, I don't think you can make it home,"

Chico's face started to become red. She felt his skin pressed up against her. His touch was driving her crazy and her face started to burn up. Chico C Hammit was in heaven.

Not very far, two figures were watching their movements.

"Do you think it's him?"

"I was certain at first, but I am thinking otherwise now,"

"Then it is-,"

"Yes. It is almost time for us to act."

Mira was getting very curious.

Not only was Natsu in the guild, but he was happily chatting away with Juvia; someone who could only be seen when Gray was around. She knew something was going on between those two, but what bothered her was that the rest of Team Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

She remembered the last time there were in the guild, they caused a commotion and dragged the first master into it as well. They had been after Natsu so much that she wondered if they even ate properly.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she saw a hand being waved in her face.

"Um Mira-san are you okay?" asked a certain blue haired water mage who was now in front of her.

"Oh? Yeah perfectly! What can I do for you Juvia?"

"I would like to get this job sanctioned by the master," she said handing her up a piece of paper.

Mira took the paper in her hand and gave it a glance. "Juvia are you okay?"

The water mage gave her a confused look.

"Nothing, it's just that this is pretty far away and you are going all alone so I was wonderin if-"

"Oh, Juvia's not going alone, Natsu-san is coming with her!," the girl gave an excited reply.

Mira sported a sly look. "You know it's not that I have not noticed that you two are spending way more time together than before," Mira said with a thinking gesture. The blue haired girl blushed.

"Ne Juvia, what's going on between you two?"

"It's not what you think Mira-san! Natsu-san doesn't see Juvia that way," she said waving her hands in denial. Her face was literally letting off steam.

"Well then, do you see him that way?"

This caused Juvia to blush even more, words failed to come out of her mouth but the next moment she looked crestfallen. Her face now had an extremely sad look and tears threatened to escape from her eyes. Mira hadn't noticed it as she was glancing at Cana who had emptied her fifth barrel of booze that day.

Juvia quickly wiped her tears away, and the barmaid focused her attention back on her.

"Wait right here Juvia, I'll get this sanctioned," she said and went off to see the guild master with the job request in hand.

" _What is happening to Juvia?_ " the water mage thought to herself as she held her face with both of her hands. Things weren't like this at first. But she now had a rush of conflicting emotions whenever Natsu was in her mind. Deep down she knew exactly what was going on, but she was too afraid to admit it.

Mira came back with the sanctioned job request. Juvia thanked her and went back to meet Natsu, who treated her with one of his warm smiles.

"Well let's get this job started!," he stated with so much excitement that it forced a giggle out of the blue haired girl.

They left the guild and headed toward the direction of the railway station.

" _Well I just have to cherish every moment have_ ," Juvia thought to herself.

* * *

 **As usual, a thousand apologies for the late update. I had tried to update earlier a week ago, but I had to remove it due to some reasons. I SINCERELY APPOLOGISE for the inconvenience caused.**

 **By the way Juvia fans are looking for me to have a "friendly chat" with me after I published Chapter 2. XD**

 **Am soo sorry but it is just part of the story. I am too a fan of the water mage so, I know exactly how you feel.**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON THE STORY PM ME**

 **Dimensional Dragon Slayer.**


	4. Chapter 4: The hooded figure

Chapter 4: The hooded figure

Everything was black. Smoke and ruins everywhere. Fresh ruins of a proud and mighty fortress, was now reduced to ruble. The ground was still hot after the explosion, buildings was set ablaze. The air smelled like iron and was visibly tainted red.

Amongst the ruins, bodies of men and women in armour were littered; it was as if the Earth itself was painted in blood and corpses of dead warriors.

Through the remnants of what was the gate of the grand fortress, entered two figures. One of them was a dark haired lad who had a humongous sword strapped to his back. Aside him waked a female who was wearing black hoddie rob. She showed no regard for the corpses as she walked through them.

"What a bunch of weaklings, to think that these _mighty_ soldiers would fall so easily makes me extremely pissed. I was expecting a little more challenge," the girl said as she stepped on the face of a corpse that had its gut pouring out.

"The objective was to finish them as quickly as possible,"

The girl turned and game him a murdering gaze. Even though he couldn't see her face, he would sense her murderous intent that was oozing out of her. "Did you just question me?"

Her tone was extremely calm and silent. He could sense that he'd end up dead if he spoke back. Knowing _her,_ he wondered how he was still alive.

"No, not at all," he mumbled.

She turned and marched forward. "Damn this sucks!" she yelled as she kicked a head of a mangled corpse. The head was isolated from its body and was sent flying.

"Not one survivor, I really should have held back more,"

She suddenly grabbed a dead corpse by the neck and lifted it with one hand. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DIE?" she yelled as she tossed the corpse several meters in the air. It covered an incredible amount of distance before landing in a pile of bodies. A shriek was heard from where it landed.

The hooded woman's ears seemed to shoot up as she turned towards the pile. She ran towards the sound, the boy followed her half heartedly.

A man was desperately trying to crawl away. His armour was broken, he was missing a leg, from which blood was oozing out leaving a red trail. The hooded girl ran up to him and slammed his face to the ground with her hand. "Well well well, what do we have here?" she said while licking her lips in anticipation.

She turned him over. One of his eyes was damaged, his nose was broken and he was missing an incisor. He struggled in vain as she grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"Do... you have … any idea what you are doing..." The man managed to blurt out while struggling.

"Oh I have no idea. Do enlighten me," She said laughing loudly.

She slammed his face to the ground kicked him in the stomach. He winced in pain.

"You… witch! Do you think an attack on the Rune knights will be tolerated by the king of Fiore?!,"

She grabbed his neck once more as she rested herself on his stomach. "You will be hunt down! By the name of the king you all will perish!", he yelled. She released his neck and twirled her fingers in his chest.

"You sure are a fiery one…."

"but…"

She retracted her hands and struck him on chest. Her hands pierced through the flesh and the sound of his ribcage being broken was heard. He screamed in agony as she pulled out his heart, which was still attached to the blood vessels.

"…you should worry about yourself," she said as she took his beating heart and rubbed it against her cheeks.

"Hey mister look! I have stolen you heart!," she winked as she showed him his own beating heart. He gave cries of terror and agony which no sane human could've bared to hear. But it just seemed to turn her on.

"Too bad for you mister, but my heart belongs to another," she said as she crushed his heart. Blood sprayed everywhere and his cries were silenced.

"Am sorry that I broke your heart," she said with a tone of fake sympathy. Then yanked the heard apart from the body, and tore apart the blood vessels. She flung his heart away and turned to face the boy. He looked a bit uneasy.

"Your heart belongs to another?"

She gave a squeal when she heard that. The boy just flinched upon hearing her squeal. He wondered what sort of a horrible monster would want to have this woman.

"Well you go on ahead, I have some work to do," she said as she turned and hopped away joyously, like a little child, while humming a melody.

"What are you going to do?"

"It's been a while, so I am dying to see my beloved Natsu,"


End file.
